The Klaus and Mr Poe show!
by TheBaudelaireOrphan
Summary: Welcome! it's the Klaus and Mr. Poe show!, if you like Klaus getting annoyed by Mr. Poe then you're on the right channel!please stay and watch
1. Episode 1

**The Klaus and Mr. Poe show!**

_It's Mr. Poe and Klaus, it's Klaus and Mr. Poe, and welcome to! The Klaus and Mr. Poe show!_

"Hello everyone! I'm Klaus and this is Mr. Poe"he introduced, Mr. Poe smiled, waved at the camera and mouthed 'Hi Mum', Klaus quickly put Mr. Poe's and down and held it, he nervously smiled

"Sorry, umm on today's show, we will ur have. Hotdogs?"Klaus looked at the script, Mr. Poe looked at him lovingly, Klaus raised an eyebrow and then realized he was holding Mr. Poe's hand and took it away.

"Right sorry _again_"he looked at Mr. Poe"Today we will have Norman the post man......What?" once again he looked at Mr. Poe, who was..licking his hand and rubbing it on his head, like a cat, smiling "What are you doing?!", Mr. Poe meowed, moving his head forward as he did so Klaus smacked his forehead "Just take us to, Norman the postman or whatever"

The camera turned to show an old man, who was a postman dancing. The camera turned to Klaus to shook his head, and then down to Mr. Poe who was curled up in a ball falling asleep then back to Norman

* * *

Norman's dance act seemed like it went on forever with occasional glimpses of Klaus and Mr. Poe. And now it was back to Klaus and Mr. Poe

"That was Norman the postman, wasn't he great?"Klaus said sarcastic , Mr. Poe woke up and yawned, he smiled

"So next we have.........something that's not stupid!....wait I-I mean, reading time with Klaus"Klaus said and got out a book "Are you sitting comfortably?, good then we will begin"

Mr. Poe had a sock puppet and began to poke Klaus with it

"The-T-Th-THE"Klaus shifted his eyes to Mr. Poe "The snow crunched beneath FEET as people walked OVER it"now he was annoyed"And snowflakes gently flew down to the-MR. POE STOP IT!"

Mr. Poe was sad, he was about to make the sock go quack but he took it away when Klaus glared at him "Now where was I ah yes.."Klaus continued the story"Mr. Poe corner.."so Mr. Poe sadly shuffled to the corner, looked back and continued shuffling

Now Klaus was almost finished chapter one, and the camera was on him, soon a sock puppet came from the side and started to eat Klaus. Klaus stared at the screen annoyed looked down at the sock ant back at the camera "Mr. Poe can you please do something else? While I finish"so Mr. Poe went but then came back as a cowboy with one of those horses , with a head and stick for a body. He waddled over to Klaus Knocking him over"Roll the adverts...."


	2. Episode 2

The Klaus and Mr. Poe show!

_It's Mr. Poe and Klaus!, it's Klaus and Mr. Poe! And welcome to the Klaus and Mr. Poe show!_

"Hello again! I'm Klaus and that is Mr. Poe, sorry viewers that the show didn't come back on after the break........anyway it will stay on today since I confiscated Mr. Poe's sock puppet"Klaus said and Mr. Poe who had a machine that made all sorts of noises, clicked a button which made a noise like a crowd gasping

"Why did I give you that?"Klaus asked himself, Mr. Poe shrugged his shoulders and Klaus rolled his eyes "Anyway today we have..!"

Klaus said pointing up and voice over came on, showing pictures

"Mr. Mc Poe!" (showing a picture of Mr. Poe in a farmer outfit)

"Our very own cartoon!"(showing a picture of a 'sheep'[most people know about that] and a very well drawn horse)

"How to make a toy Klaus and Mr. Poe!"(showing a picture of a duck)

"I did not make this show"Klaus said after it finished, Mr. Poe jumped up and down on his stool

"What are you doing?"Klaus turned to him "Oh..yeah Mr. Mc Poe. Go get your outfit on, we'll be back straight after the break!"

* * *

"Hello and welcome back now as we said earlier we have Mr. Mc Poe"Klaus began standing by the stage"And as you can plainly see I'm singing because I'm in one of these stupid outfits too, so may I present, Mr. McPoe!"

The curtain that never goes down(that is now down)went up(now it's up)and Mr. Poe in his farmer outfit began to dance around a table with a chocolate cake on.

"_Mr. Mc Poe had some cake E I E I 'O _

_and on that cake there was some sprinkles!, E I E I'O_

_With a sprinkle sprinkle here_

_and a sprinkle,sprinkle there_

_here a sprinkle there a sprinkle _

_every where a sprinkle,sprinkle _

_Mr. Mc Poe had some cake E I E I'O_

_And on that cake there was …...nothing?_

_Mr. Mc Poe! I haven't finished the song and you've eaten the cake_

_oh well no more song......."_

Music stops and Klaus and Mr. Poe go back to there usual place

"So how was that?"Klaus asked not actually needing a response especially from Mr. Poe, Mr. Poe clapped his hands happily

"Thank you Mr. Poe but lets get on with the show"Klaus stopped him clapping "Well actually first lets here the remixed version Mr. Mc Poe" the music plays and it's like a rap.

_M to the C to the P O EEEEEEEEE_

_M to the C to the P O EEEEEEEEE_

_yeah I said M to da C to da P-O …......EEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_Yeah Mr. Mc Poe had some cake... E I E I O _

_And on that cake dere was some sprinkles E I E I O_

_Wid a sprinkle, sprinkle here_

_And a sprinkle, sprinkle dere_

_Here a sprinkle, there a sprinkle every where a sprinkle sprinkle_

_M C Poe had some cake E to da I to the O _(P.S I know it's e.i.e.i.o but e to da i to da o sounds better)

_mmm.. sprinkles.._

_And on dat cake dere waaas...........noting?_

_Mr. mc Poe Man you ate all the cake and I ain't finished_

_aww man no more song._

"So how was that?"Klaus asked again not wanting a answer, but this time when the camera fixed on Mr. Poe as well he was in his rapper costume he had his 'bling' and sunglasses and every thing Klaus stared at him

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight"

"Anyway... it's time for our very own very 'special' cartoon"Klaus said and it came on:

(It showed a country side field with a horse and and 'sheep' in it, Norman[being and Narrator]started speaking)

Norman the Narrator:One fine day Horse and Mr. Sheep were in the field

Klaus(horse):Sheep do you want to go in the forest?

Norman:the horse said, Mr. Sheep shook his head

Klaus:Alright then you stay here and I will have fun taking a walk in the wood

Norman:The horse said and he trotted off to the woods

Klaus:It's very dark

Norman:The horse said as he entered

Norman:He carefully walked along then he stepped on a branch!

Klaus:Maybe I should go back and stay with sheep

Norman:He thought when suddenly a wolf appeared!

Klaus:Oh no!what is a _wolf_ going to _do_..?

Norman:Growl!You stay away from my forest!or I'll eat you all up!the wolf said

Klaus:Oh no

Norman:And the Horse ran away from the wolf when Super Sheep appeared and the wolf ran away

Klaus:Thank you

Norman:The Horse said and they both walked back the the field. The End.

Credits:

Written by Mr. Poe

Told by Norman

Klaus as The Horse.

"How was that?"Klaus said not needing another response Mr. Poe happily clapped his hands "Well I thought it sucked"

Klaus and Mr. Poe were at a bench filled with stuff

"Ok so now it's time to make a Klaus doll and or and Mr. Poe doll!"he said

"You will need:

A Black pen

A Black felt tip pen

Scissors

Brown wool

Cotton Wool

A needle and white or peach thread

Glue if you need it

and different colour fabrics most importantly you'll have to get a peach coloured one"

"Ok first take your peach fabric and pen and draw a little person on it make two little men and cut them out"Klaus explained cutting his little shapes out "Then cut out the clothes you want them to wear, I'm going to use this little blue jumper I cut out for mine, someone named Liam I think gave it the original jumper fabric to me, remember to make two of these as well one for the front and one for the back"(sorry movie based)

-tick-tock-tick-tock-

"When you have all the pieces done get some cotton wool and make and sandwich with the little people and sow it together make sure it's not too fat, when your done with that sow or glue the clothes and shoes on"he pushed his to the side and got a different one "You'll have longer than me, so here's one I made earlier"

"You can now draw a smiley face on or if you like for the eyes you can use buttons and then your finished"he said and drew a smiley face on then stopped to see what Mr. Poe was doing "No don't use that one use the one I made for you"

"Ok here are the results!"he held them up "Sorry that's al we've got time for goodnight!"

Credits roll and then Ad comes on.


End file.
